


study buddies

by spaceodditybarnes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes
Summary: Best friends since childhood, reader and Bucky Barnes were inseparable on both schoolyard and in college. Until of course, feelings come into play.





	study buddies

If someone had told you that one day, you’d be attending your dream college with your best friend, you’d probably laugh and go back to playing in the sand. Because aged thirteen, your priorities consisted of chicken nuggets, taking apart computer systems, and building the pieces back together to create a robot.

Looking back, you had wished you had taken the time to listen to what they had said because perhaps you’d spend a bit more time appreciating life before college. High school went by in a blur of mechanical engineering, robotics, and nuclear physics. Being Tony Stark’s little sister meant that you were constantly fighting to keep up with him. A friendly competition, no doubt, but you were adamant on taking first place.

Your nineteenth year found you practically living in libraries and coffee shops; trying to keep up with the ridiculous amount of homework, essays, and presentations on mechanical engineering and how it can impact development in third-world countries. Not to mention the numerous extra-curricular activities, shifts in “Deja Brew” – a schedule so busy, in fact, that it left little time for dating.

Whilst Wanda and Carol were trying to get you out into the world of dating, Natasha would field off the loved-up couple’s questions and instead would distract them by taking them out to clubs or finding them LGBTQ+ coffee shops – Deja Brew was LGBTQ+ friendly, but Wanda and Carol preferred drinking at the exclusive places like Rainbow Roast. And in any case, if you needed a plus one to an event, that role fell to Bucky and boy, did he take to it like a duck to water.

Bucky had been your best friend for longer than what you could remember. Your mom had attended the same school as Winnie, so it was only natural that the two of you became fast friends, even if George Barnes and Howard Stark weren’t necessarily friends themselves. Bucky knew you better than anyone else too; and when your parents had passed away in a tragic car accident, it had been Bucky to take your broken soul and mend it together.

The point was, did you **_really_** need a boyfriend if you had a best friend like Bucky Barnes?

“Come on, Y/N, please?” Wanda begged, trying to draw your attention away from the laptop screen. You knew what she wanted, but you were too busy studying for an important test to pay her any attention. “You never come out anymore. I miss you”

“And I miss you, Wan, but this is important. Maybe next time, I’m sorry” you apologized, sending a half-smile over the top of your laptop screen. Wanda left with a sigh, upset that you had declined her invitation to go out again. You did feel bad, there was no doubting that, but this exam was important to you. Wanda was a good friend, though, she never belittled you or tried to make it seem like you were being dramatic.

You had lost count of how many minutes had passed since Wanda’s departure, but you were almost positive you were supposed to meet up with Bucky. “Not surprised you’re in here. Did you forget you were supposed to meet me for dinner at Two Men and a Griddle?” Bucky asked, entering the office in the apartment you shared.

“Honestly? Yes, I did. Sorry.” You apologized, pushing your laptop away and taking another swig of the Red bull/Monster combination that you had mixed up. The combination was gross, but you hadn’t slept in about sixty-three hours, so you needed something strong to keep you awake. “I’ve been studying, lost track of time. Plus, I couldn’t find my phone.”

Bucky sighed, helping clear away some papers before waving your phone in the air. “Can you just chuck those two sticky notes? I wrote the wrong information on them so now they’re useless” you asked, smiling sweetly once Bucky had carried out your request; until of course, he noticed what exactly was in the trash can.

“ _I hope you didn’t drink all these Red bulls…_ ” he warned, an eyebrow raised as he gestured towards the can. 

“No, Bucky. I snorted them through my fucking nose.” You deadpanned, but Bucky didn’t find the snarky remark funny. “Yes, I drank them. Yes, I know that many could probably kill me. I’ll worry about death once I’ve passed this test.”

“When was the last time you slept, and don’t think about lying. I know you better than anyone” Bucky asked, leaning on the desk. When you had confessed you hadn’t slept in sixty-three hours, Bucky could’ve sworn his heart cracked into a million pieces. “At least tell me you’ve consumed some form of…” Bucky’s sentence was cut short when your stomach grumbled. 

“Want to hazard a guess as to what I’m currently made of right now?” You asked, the cheeky smile masking the exhaustion. Bucky shook his head, a soft smile on his face. “ _My blood is literally highlighting fluid, Monster, and flashcards.”_

“Jesus fucking Christ, Y/N.” Bucky groaned, making the decision to save what you had currently been working on before hauling you over his shoulder. No words were exchanged as he took you into the small kitchen, sitting you down in a chair before preparing you a sandwich with a glass of water. Bucky looked after all his friends, you knew this, but he was extra-tender and firm with you and you had started developing feelings for him about three years ago.

You didn’t dwell on the feelings you had for him, however, and instead, you dutifully ate the sandwich and drank the water before Bucky had escorted you to bed – both you and he knew that you definitely wouldn’t have taken yourself to bed. He had let you shower and change into fresh pajamas before you went to bed. “Do you need anything else before you sleep, bug?” He asked, trying to assess your general mood.

“A cuddle?” You asked arms opened wide for him. Bucky couldn’t resist your doe eyes, and he kicked his shoes and took his jeans off before he snuggled into bed with you. “Thank you. I’m sorry I’m such a pain in the ass and don’t look after myself” you whispered, feeling bad that Bucky had to take care of you so often.

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to say anything at first, too scared to confess he looks after you because he loves you more than anything in the world. Soft snores and steady breathing indicated that you had fallen asleep.

“If only you knew just how much I love you…”


End file.
